The present invention disclosed herein relates to an object detection device and system, and more particularly, to an object detection device and system for detecting a target object from an image obtained by an imaging device.
Object detection technology of detecting a target object from an image obtained by an image device such as a digital camera is an important research subject in the field of computer vision. In the case of detecting target objects such as vehicles and human bodies using color and brightness, since the color and brightness of the target objects may easily vary according to conditions, the accuracy of object detection may be reduced. An object detection technique of using an outline of a target object has been proposed in order to make up for such a limitation. For example, a target object may be detected by a comparison of pre-learned data and feature vectors with respect to an acquired image. Here, the feature vector denotes outline information of the target object. Histogram of Oriented Gradients (HOG) is being widely used as the feature vector.
However, when only HOG is used as a feature vector, the accuracy of object detection may be reduced. Particularly, possibility of a judgment error may considerably increase in an image like a motion image having a serious deterioration in its image quality.